stupidly slow love
by meikka
Summary: both oblivious to the others feelings? will they ever find love in the other? YAY, YAOI.lemon in later chapters *sequel to be posted soon, thanks for the reviews :D*
1. where the hell is he!

this is my first fanfiction, so i kept it simple. i hope you will not hate me to much :D

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI! **=boyxboy :D

im so sad! i do not own any of them D: i wish, but they are darren shans... lucky basterd

* * *

**Evra's POV**

The waiting game. I normally don't mind waiting, I get to think, have time to myself, and usually it's just a nice quite thing. Not today, my head hurts, I feel lonely without him, and the silence is killing me! This is all _her_ fault. _She _has pushed my best friend into a Date with her. I bet she is raping him, or something just as bad.

I should explain better, before starting another rant about _her_. You see, _'she' _is Debbie, a nice girl who I happen to hate for stealing my best friend. _'He'_ is Darren, my closest friend, who kindly took me with him on this vacation with Mr. Crepsley.

All three of us are staying in this hotel until Mr. Crepsley is done his work here, whatever it is. I am Evra von.

And before it is asked, No its Just Von. Geez.

I have always had a small crush on Darren. The first day I saw him (at a cirque du freak performance) I remember thinking he was hot. I saw him sneaking around back stage and only wished he was joining. Be careful what you wish for… never believed it until I found Darren in my tent. I really did not care that he was a vampire; I still only acknowledged at the back of my mind he was hot. JUST hot, because he was also my new room mate.

Since then I have slowly started to like him more and more. His cute blush at the most random of moments, his very open-mindedness, and his sweet personality. I had long ago accepted my bisexuality; I never denied it when asked. (*cough, cough* he never asked…) But he never told me his sexual preference either. (Actually, it never came up in conversation, ever.)

Always I was trying to get anything from him, a comment, a stutter, an evil glare, Anything! But the most he would do is blush that cute blush of his. Example: when I was showing him my snake tongue and he asked what the inside of my nose tasted like without snot or hairs. I just had to offer for him to lick my stomach, I knew he would say no, but the time it took him to decline and the immediate blush is what sent all my blood south that night. But this is the most I ever get from him D:

Just earlier that day as he was getting ready for his date with _her_, he had asked me how he looked; I had told him he looked so good I could date him. He sucks at the double meanings and hidden messages game apparently. Many times I have hit on him, and he would just look at me like I meant something else, he is way too innocent sometimes.

I can't sit still any longer, I have been waiting for him for to long, a whole half hour! This really says something about my patients today. But it feels like forever. Just thinking about him and how he will be home soon makes me happy. I imagine his arms around me in a hug as he walks in to greet me, our lips connecting. Ok, now I am _really _happy. A frigid cold shower sounds good about now.

One of the side effects of him being my room mate is usually getting changed together. Wow, I needed to build up a lot of self restraint to see that porcelain white back and tight stomach on a daily bases without running off to masturbate (no, he doesn't have a six pack, but I guess he doesn't need one, being so hot and inhumanly strong anyways.)

Which is another hard thing, (hehehe, sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that.) when he is there, I can't just whip it out like I used to and get it over with. I have to go to a bathroom and be discrete, my shower to hand ratio has definitely changed as well.

I stepped into the shower, trying to decide whether to have a warm shower with Mr. Hand, or a quicker cold one. I would need to have a warm shower to wash up after anyways, so why not just start with one, Darren would be away for a long time anyways. The thought of Darren sold me, so I turned the warm water on and dived into one of my favorite fantasies.

Darren was sitting on a bed in front of me in a very suggestive position, nothing but a small pair of his normal black briefs on. By this I mean in my dreams, he only wore briefs or, even better, went free to the wind. Normally In reality, he wore boxers like a normal person, leaving more to my imagination. But here I could clearly see his arousal; he beckoned me with his eyes. (Mmm, my favorite 'come hither' look ;P.)

I crawled into the bed and grabbed him firmly around the waits so we would collapse together in a heap on the pillows. We kissed passionately before he abruptly pulled away, nipping along my chin and down my neck. 'His' hand found my left nipple and started tweaking it, while his tongue was dipping in and out of my navel.

'_Mhhnnn, Darren… stop teasing…gasp… please!' _he listened, (well of course he did, this is MY fantasy, he does what I want) and moved down to take the tip in his mouth. Running his tongue up the slit, he started to hum. _' moan, Darren, I'm gonna-' _I came in his mouth at that second, and he swallowed it all _'I love you Darren, do you love me?'_ I knew he would not answer, he never had time before reality blurred into effect and I was standing in the shower pinching my nipple and holding my limp member.

It was just us guys in this suite and nobody else was there anyways, I left to my room in a towel. Dropping my laundry beside my bag and pulling on a pair of clean boxers. It was warm, I did not need anything else, and Darren had seen me like this a thousand times anyways.

* * *

*ducks* please, throw soft things! i beg of you, have mercy, and hopefully chapter two will be better. i already have it written out, but will only post it if you agree to review. wow, i feel like a masochist... BRING OUT THE WHIP BABY! _love: the sibley :3_


	2. umm, what would you say if

OMG, i could not hold onto it any longer (im srry! i just cant help it! i always seem to sound so suggestive...)

chapter two... i sadly still dont own any of these characters D:

* * *

Darren's POV

I walked into the hotel suite to see Evra sitting on the couch. nothing to cover him but his boxers. I can feel the blush on my cheeks; it took all my restraint to withhold the nose bleed. Evra is older than me by a bit, but so obviously more mentally advanced. He already knew he was straight, (well, I'm quite sure he is, why wouldn't he be?) and I am so confused. I think I like girls. But I think I like boys to. It just makes my brain hurt.

I have no clue, I decided to try to settle things a bit by going on a date with Debbie, but that was a bust. It was fun, but I only see her as a friend, does that mean I am gay? Or is it because she isn't meant for me? I early like Evra, but there is no point in even trying to experiment with a straight guy, and asking him questions was-

… Why had I not thought of this before?! I could ask Evra! Maybe he could help me a little, at least with information or any ideas. It was worth a try.

I sat on the couch beside him, the Simpsons was on. I placed the wording in my head carefully before I let it out, I hate verbal diarrhea. "Can I ask you a personal question?" how will he react, he seams to not caring either way, but I have always had trouble reading him.

"Sure, what is it" he did not even look from the TV.

Well, here it goes (btw, I actually crossed my fingers, I'm such a dork!) "What would you say if I said their was this guy I liked" he seemed to think, but before he could answer, "I mean, like like" I cut in.

Ohhh god, please don't freak, I'm starting to regret this when I see, was that sorrow? Only for a flash second, then back to the brotherly look as he turned to face me "it doesn't matter much to me, either way, you're my best friend. Besides, why would I care it you like guys? I'm bi myself…" he turned his head and looked at the TV for the last part.

Mentally my mouth was hanging open and my nose was gushing a waterfall of blood. I am pretty sure my face only had the slight blush and 'huh, never knew' look. But I wasn't sure. I hope the part I saw mentally was only mentally, that would suck otherwise. I can safely say it probably wasn't because of the indifference on Evra's face.

I hmh-ed in response and got up to have a shower. Notifying him where I would be as I grabber a towel. I did not masturbate often, never did, but a cold shower was beckoning me. A short warm shower quickly turned cold, good thing I was going to have a cold one after anyways. (Guess he had a long warm shower before I got here) as I was about ready to get dressed and had turned the tap off, I noticed a bit of a white spot on the wall. Weird, I didn't do that, Mr. Crepsley hadn't used this shower since a few days ago. I could obviously guess what it was, but it just turned me on again to think that I just bathed where Evra had jacked off. Back in the shower I go, cold as can be.

I mentally kicked myself for not bringing a change of clothes in with me, so I left in a towel to our bedroom. I had to walk by Evra on the way and, of course, guess who trips on air and lands beside the couch? Yours truly, oh, and I lost the towel on the way down. Hearing the trip, Evra looked over to see what must have been a hilarious picture of me, face down, naked beside the couch. I was going to get up, and Evra handed me the towel I lost (must have landed nearer to him) so I could run back to the room covering myself as efficiently as possible.

Upon reaching the room, I threw on some sweat pants (I did not feel like wearing underwear) and a tee-shirt before leaving to see Evra no longer on the couch. I heard noises from the small kitchen and knew he was probably making a snack to get his mind off of the 'incident.' My god am I glad for that, I would hate for him to tease me or something, I don't know if I would be able to take it. Usually when he teases me it sounds so suggestive, I have to use all my self restraint to not pounce and rape him.

Mmm, I can smell the pop-corn. That took a while; don't those things take like three minutes? He was in there for about fifteen. I bet It just felt like longer because I was without him. Geez I am pathetically in love, but I would never change him for anything. Now if only I could say this to his face D:

* * *

i beg once again! a soft pillow, i do not wish to be pumbled. i think they are getting better... but this is up to you. i trust you as a reader. i enthrust (hehe, enthrust, hehe. i think i may use that later...) the responsibility or reviews into your hands (o.o still kinda suggestive, geez, i should watch what i say more) _love: the sibley_


	3. those lips

ok, so i had this ready since i uploaded the second, but did not feel like uploading it... im such a lazy Bum!

well, i guess i can blame the choir resital i had, yes, lets go with that... i was beautiful, and so was my voice of course ;D lalalalaaaaaaa

i still dont own evra, darren, mr. c, or anyone else that i write about. unless...hmm, ideas are crawling through my ears and attacking my frontal lobe now... i should stop thinking, i will ruin the story. D:

* * *

Evra's POV

Holy mother-fuckin sheep _shite! _He just HAD to loose his towel, and give me the BEST view or that sexy arse of his. I gave him back his towel (witch happened to land on my foot, Mmm, the towel that touched such a fine ass *drool*) and retreated into the kitchen to hide my arousal behind the counter. Cover, quick! I was only wearing boxers, and getting hard after seeing your friend naked makes you look bad.

I put pop-corn in the microwave and spent time thinking of dead puppies to regain my composure before entering again. Not wanting him to feel awkward, I finally asked him how his date went. Really, I did not want to know. I did not want to hear how much he is in love with _Debbie._ But this was a good subject to start on. "So Mr. hot-stuff, how did your little human date go anyways?"

He (one again) blushed at the name, but nothing else was displayed as an emotion for my hitting on him. "Kind of slow, I enjoyed hanging out with her, but I guess she is not really my type" he paused to consider his next wording I guess "she really likes me, so I don't know whether to let her down and try to be friends, or to keep going until I need to disappear and pretend nothing happened" he looked at me with those cute irresistible questioning eyes.

"You should tell her you just want to be friends, if you don't and then she finds you later in life; I can see her raising all hell. Girls can me really sensitive about that kind of stuff." Even though I don't like her, I would hate to see her so sad, Debbie is a nice person, I guess. Debbie also looks like the kind to hold a grudge. Also, if Darren does not feel obligated by pretend dating, there is more of a chance that I can make an advance on him.

I am so glad I think these things through all the way : D

Watching him from the corner of my eye as he tried to keep the conversation going to kill the boredom. "I was thinking that would be the most logical thing to do." He seemed to not be concentrating or realizing he was even verbalizing his thoughts "now I'm still confused about the whole thing…" he trailed off.

I wonder… "Do you mean about your sexuality?" I crossed my fingers.

"Well," he blushed so bad and looked uncomfortable, God he looked so CUTE "ya, I'm still not sure. I never had time to. Umh, experiment before I was turned" he seemed so unsure, and hesitant. Almost like he thought I would laugh! But he is so cute; I would never laugh at an opportunity to be with him!

"I can help a bit if you want" I did not know he could go that deep a color of blush, but he half nodded, but did not look at me D: "lets start with, do you get _aroused_ imagining a naked girls body?" I winked, who wouldn't?

He thought for a while before answering looking at his hands, but face now turned to me "umm, yes." He is so cute and unsure!

"Now, how about a naked guys body?" the blush deepened as he averted his eyes completely from mine. But he nodded all the same. I had already turned the TV to mute to not distract him, so he was now looking at the wall. "Is there one you think would be preferable to you?" he half nodded again. No way is he escaping this one! "Witch one?" m god, the look in his eyes, it took so mush for me not to jump him right then and there.

Darren looked at me, but not in the eyes "I think I may be gay…" YAY, LIFE JUST GOT TEN TIMES BETTER! Wait, what do I do now?! How do I continue?! Simple seams best, so before I loose the guts to do this,

I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, moving back a fraction of an inch to see his reaction. Not much time to evaluate it, because he leaned in and kissed me a bit deeper than the peck I had placed. We then immediately dove into a deep kiss as his arms went around my neck, and mine to his waist. When we finally pulled back for air, but of us blushing with ragged breath before just snuggling down together to watch the Simpsons together. Not a word was said, but our attention was not really on the show, as we where always stealing glances of each other.

We had to separate and go make dinner, and it was agreed that Mr. Crepsley did not need to know of this. I felt my heart leap every time Darren looked at me, usually with a loving but unsure cute look in his eyes. A simple grope of his but I left must have started a new game, because he returned it with a kiss to the back of my neck and a pinch of my own behind. I like this game far more than the waiting one.

* * *

i have chapter four ready, and uploaded... i just dont feel like adding it to the storry yet, srry. PLAESE i am srry, is like omg, 2:43 am...i need at least an hour of rest and relaxing before my eyes fall out from computering it for too long. _love: the sibely_


	4. MUST DRINK! btw, im gay!

i can see many people are reading this... but nobody will review!?!?! WHY?!

obviously nobody loves me enough, or jsut hates the story, so this will be my final chapter until i get atleast three reviews D:

* * *

Darren's POV

What I wonderful dream I had. Evra helped me decide I was gay, and then he kissed me! I don't want o wake up, but I am uncomfortable, so I turned over. Wow, I must be still dreaming, because Evra is in my bed. Evra is in my bed?! OMG, not a dream! YYAAAYY! I can't believe it; does this mean we are dating? I could ask him, since he just opened a sleepy eye and looked at me.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" he rolled over and I realized I was not in my own bed, I guess we had both gone to his last night. I decided not to answer his question, but ask him mine instead.

"So, last night really happened?" he nodded. "Does this mean we are daring then?" did I sound as nervous as a felt when I said this?

I was glad he turned to face me again, and kissed be on the cheek before answering "well duh, we are both sharing a bed, and wearing little clothing" I noted he was right, he was still wearing the boxers he had last night, and I was in a pair as well, but we had nothing other than this but the blankets to cover us. My face heated in what I was sure was a blush as I stood and put some pants on before leaving the room.

The clock said it was only seven thirty, but the sun was up enough that Mr. C was in his coffin already. Wow, I completely forgot how long it has been since I have had any blood, and I knew that his bottled stash was running low. I will remind him to refill them tonight, but until then, I'm just so _thirst. _I don't even know why, but I don't think I can wait for Mr. Crepsley to wake before getting something, anything really. Leaving a note for Evra and throwing on a random white shirt, I snuck through the hotel lobby and out into the cold, not exactly knowing where to start my search.

Then it hit me, Debbie! Me and her where up to late for her to be awake now, so I climbed to her window and snuck in. if she woke up, I could explain that I came to tell her how I just did not think things would work out between us. So it was not a fool proof plan, but she was not stupid enough to scream if she saw me, or smart enough to figure out the truth. I think, well, I sure hope so at least.

As guessed, she was passed out on her bed, not even under the covers, making things so much easier. I poked the small hole on her wrist and drank silently, she didn't even stir! That was too easy, and I felt bad for doing this, but I needed to. I closed the wound. With this done, I may as well really tell her, so I shook her gently, poking her side every now and then. She would swat at my hands and tell her mom it was Saturday over and over, until finally I told her I was not her mother. That got a good reaction!

"What? Darren, is that you?" she rolled over and stared at me, completely stunned, then at her obviously still locked door. "How did you get here, and why?" wow, really to the point ay? She pulled the covers with her as she sat up on the bed waiting for my explanation.

"Well, your window is how I got here" she seemed surprised, but waited for me to answer the rest of her question "and I am here to tell you that I am sorry, but I don't think we should continue dating." Please don't hurt me!

She seemed to think about her wording, the look at me seriously "I'm ok with this; I just want to know why you don't want to go out with me, and why you had to tell me so early in the morning by breaking in to my room." YAY, I am so glad, that was easier than I though it would be.

"I was up late thinking about it, and wanted to tell you as soon as possible, so your window was the best way. What I finally realized last night, after much confusion, is that I am gay! I had thoughts before, but it was just proven to me last night." I smiled like the dope I am :D

She shrugged, taking it all in stride "last question, are we still friends?" wow, I felt like I was being interrogated, good thing she said it was the last one. I nodded, she hugged me, said goodnight again, before kicking me out. It was hilarious to see her expression as I jumped from her third floor window, lading perfectly on my feet and walking away whistling through the snow in jeans and a tee-shirt. I must have looked insane to anyone who saw, and they must have thought they hallucinated, because I was not brought to an insane asylum.

Back at the hotel, Evra was (still only wearing boxers :D) sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. I came in and maneuvered my way so I was sitting sideways on his lap, and he could still reach his breakfast. He just smirked, I could easily get used to this. Finishing, he put his bowl out of the way, and I was required to shift in his lap so he could do so. As I shifted back, something poked me in the thigh. Oh. I don't know if will get used to that though. Just the thought brought a deep blush to my cheeks, and dirty thoughts to my mind. Should I offer help? Should I just ignore it? We have been only dating a few hours, and I am less then experienced in that department. But he solved my mental debate by stating he was going to have a shower and get dressed. Well, if I couldn't help, I could at least let him know I admired his body. "Awe, do you have to get dressed?" ;) I love the unexpected blush. I loved his answer more.

"I wouldn't, but I don't want to have Mr. Crepsley see. I will only let _**you**_ see _**that**__ now._"

* * *

pease, remember to review, no more until you do. anything is wecome, even a flame, or jsut a "i have " will do, then i will add the next chapter :P (btw, that is a real word... it is the medical/menta fear of long words) _Love: the sibley_


	5. your hands are talented

YAYAY, i got a review, thankya sesselover1988 for cheering me up enough to bring a spark of lemon into this thang. :D

D: i still dont own them yet

(btw, inspiration came from my homosexual brother and his boyfriend, who brought me chocolate chip cookies! Mmmm, yaoi cookies)

* * *

Evra's POV

"I wouldn't, but I don't want to have Mr. Crepsley see. I will only let _**you**_ see _**that**__ now._" I only got a glimpse of his jaw hanging as I turned toward the bathroom. I don't even know where that little comment came from, but it definitely got me a good reaction. I entered the bathroom and started undressing, an evil plan boiling in the back of my head :)

After my shower, normally I will leave with a towel covering my whole body, not wanting him to see so mush of me. But now was a different story, as I stepped form the cold shower, I grabbed the smallest towel that was not a hand cloth, and wrapped it loosely around my waist. Before I could loose the courage it will take me to do this, I stepped out into the living room. I walked the long way to the bedroom around the couch, to make sure he spotted me, and so I could see his face when he did so.

MY GOD! The sexy look in his eyes as I passed nonchalantly in front of him in my skimpy towel was Wonderful! His jaw dropped again, and I had to refrain from smirking as he blushes "you did this on purpose, didn't you?" hehe, so cute!

"I don't know what your talking about." I stopped diagonal from him a few feet from the door. "do you mean to say something is my fault? What would that be?" I was tempted to bat my eyelashes at him, and I could see him trying to hide a newly formed arousal. "ohhh, im sorry, did I bring you to an uncomfortable state" in a lower, huskier voice, "do you want me to fix it?" WHAT AM I THNKING?! This is much faster than I was thinking of going, but it was like the words fell from my mouth.

He only nodded in a response, seeming surprised. Well, no going back now, I don't want to leave him like this after my offer. I extended my finger and used a 'come forth' movement before backing into our shared room. He followed in a almost hypnotized state, and I instructed him to sit on the corner of the my bed. Calming myself down, I kneeled in front of him, then brought his lips to mine as I undid his belt buckle and tossed it to the side. Breaking off for air as I unzipped his pants, I accidentally brushed his erection in the process, making him moan. And what a beautiful moan it was, low and deep, the kind that said 'just fuck me already!'

I could feel myself getting hard just pulling his boxers from his waist. I gasped a bit, I had seen him before, but not fully erect, I immediately wanted to touch it, and did. Slowly my hand worked from the base to tip, was removed and placed back at the base to repeat. The sounds he was making where turning me on even more, but he obviously got frustrated with my slow pace. I say this because he hulled me up to his lips and threw my towel in the direction of his pants before starting to jerk me off hard and quick. Taking his _subtle_ hint, I started to follow his pace, and we had a rhythm going, breaking the kiss only as often as air was needed. I could feel myself nearing the edge at the same time I heard him announcing "gguuuh, Evra! I'm almost there!" such a poet, because that just pushed me over, releasing into his hand and feeling his cover my chest.

We both lay on the bed, him naked from waist down, me completely nude. Just before dowsing off for a mid-day nap, I could hear the faintest "I love you Evra…" before snoring ensued.

"I love you to Darren, more than you could ever imagine" I whispered to my sleeping friend. Next the lights went out, and my dreams where filled with his sexy moans and talented hands.

Light, bright in my eyes and blinding. Cold, but warm, I snuggle closer to the source of said heat, which I realize must have been Darren. That just made me want to move even closer. His head is on my chest, and neither of us had much in the ways of clothes. The clock said three in the afternoon, and since it was winter, dark would be approaching soon enough. Gently nudging Darren off me, he moaned his protests before I placed the pillow in his arms to replace me, and this seamed to satisfy. Great, I'm about as good as a pillow.

Mr. Crepsley would be up soon, and I needed to fix things to stop any suspicions. Pulling on pants and covering my bed partner with a blanket, I entered the kitchen to start breakfast of pancakes. I am thinking chocolate chip : D. maybe some lemonade as well. I can only hope that Mr. C does not notice that Darren was not in his own bed, but mine, or that he would get up before Mr. Crepsley. While I was waiting, a certain song entered my head and promptly got stuck there, so I started to hum in the silence of the morning to the smell of chocolate. Doesn't get much better than this :)

* * *

now, i am incredibly grateful for the ONE review i got, but COM'N PEOPLE, you can do better, i need to know if you love, hate (threw-up while readdin?) my story. PLEASE =3 _love the sibley_


	6. YAY, vampires love chocolate!

thankyou again for the FEW reviews i got, but one person reviewing constantly is not enough. i am a attention whore, like travis, i hate thretening, but i may not be writing as well without reviews, and then the lemon well will run dry! D: so if you wish for this story to continue, i need soe sort of reviews. even bed ones! you could say "i hated this with a passion!" and i will add more chapters... just not as good of ones as if you say "this is great! we need more! i love evraxdarren!"...

i do not own: evra, darren, Mr. C, rocky horror picture show, labrinth, david bowey, or his sexy tights... but i want them all, these would be good christmas presents from the fans if any of you are good enough artists to draw a sene of what i decrribe and email it to me, i would squeel my girliest squeel, and post it on youtube for you... and if you know me at all, this would be a once every 10 blue moons thing :3

* * *

Darren's POV

This morning I awoke knowing that last night was not a dream, or I would not be on Evra' bed sans pants. Sadly I was missing an Evra as well. Sitting up the scent of chocolate drifted into the room and I could hear a low humming. That song, I recognized it from that movie we watched last week, the rocky horror picture show. Trading my shirt for a pair of pants, I walked into the kitchen area to find the hottest sight I have seen since last night. But it's pretty hard to top the sight of the man you love jerking you off, so this says a lot.

Standing in front of a one man assembly line of pancakes was Evra, nothing but a pair of loose pajama pants that reached no further than his shins. Damn sexy, I could not help myself from silently sneaking up on my pray. As I was encircling my arms around his waist, I started singing to his tune, adding words;

"-from, _transsexual, _trasellllvaniaaaa haaahhaaaa." He jumped, but turned and immediately kissed me on the lips. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, asking admittance, which of course I granted. A fierce struggle for dominance took place until the sound of pancake getting a little _over_ cooked stole his attention.

I groped his but once before retreating into the living room to wait on the couch watching TV. Strange, I could have sworn I saw movement near Mr. C's coffin, but I must have been hallucinating because he was nowhere to be seen. Another old movie came on, labyrinth with David Bowey. Geez, nice tights dude, this 'goblin king' was a good singer, but I do not approve of the outfits they made the poor guy wear.

A few minutes later I was called to eat breakfast, I moved at a fast pace to the table noting briefly that Mr. Cepsley got up from in his coffin and joined us. I must have been imagining things, because it seamed like Mr. C was avoiding both mine and Evra's gazes as he ate quickly and left not even saying his usual good byes. What's eatin him?

We both shrugged, continued eating and starting to share secretive looks and winks. One incredibly cheesy eyebrow raise from Evra made me spray crumbs from my nose onto my plate, getting a disgusted look fro him as I continued to laugh. Soon we where both rolling on the floor laughing our buts off, just as Mr. C walked back in to get his coat. He simply looked at us without emotion, and left just as promptly.

Crepsleys POV

A smell, not usual to the ones in this hotel, awoke me. Cautiously looked from a hidden peep-hole to see the wall. Obviously I would have trouble seeing the cause, but I could smell snake, chocolate, and batter of some kind. Deductive reasoning makes me think that Evra is making chocolate chip pancakes. And he is humming. I do not know the song well, but I know the movie. It was something to so with a mad scientist who was a transvestite, and his perverted adventures.

I hear sheets rustle and sense another presence, vampire/human scented. Darren must have woken up and came into the kitchen. Since everyone is up but me, and I do not wish to be left out, now is when I silently take my entrance.

HOLY GODS OF THE VAMPIRE PARADICE?! Why is Darren kissing Evra?!?! And why are they doing so in a state of undress?! Why am I still standing here?! I fled back into my coffin just as Darren turned and would have seen me had I not flitted the six feet. I do not recommend it, there is not enough time to stop, and I hit the inside of the coffin hard enough to smart. Calming myself and deciding to wait until they tell me about what their relationship was instead of confronting them, I exited to have breakfast with both of them.

It was a silent breakfast, other than the sounds teenage boys normally make when eating, and I left as quickly as possible. Only at the end of the hall did I realize I forgot my winter coat. I could go without, but people would look at me strangely, and I did not attention.

I left the suite soon after retrieving my coat, as both boys lay on the ground shaking of laughter. I am sure I did not want to know. I just left it at that, they would tell me it was at all important and I needed to know. So at this, I left for a long night, hopefully their strange behavior will not throw me off too much.

* * *

have to go back to school tomarrow... this means slower stories until next weekend, but better ideas i can pick from my friends brains :D i am sure melissa would not mind a few insisions in her forehead from me picking at her perverted thoughts... or i could walk behind travis and pick them up as he drops them, he is over flowing with them, though nun are as good as the genius, my master, melissa 8D. off topiiiicccc... i need more reviews!?!?!... (? **?**) _love the sibley _


	7. steamy

i amsoooooooo sorry!!! please forgive me!!! so may things happened, and i could not add t the storie for what was it, like two weeks?! i had 1-6 up in a single weekend, then my cousins came over from austalia... shivers, that was just annoying, i could not get on the computer to save my life. then the day they left, guess who broke her finger in gym? ME! so saddddnnneesssm then my computer had a fail, and woulf not go on the internet, so i could not post this...

i still dont own them yet, but christmall is comming up, and i think that would be a good present... :D

last but not least, although i am sure few people read this ayways, i dont always do... i hope you enjoy, but i need reviews and ideas, my mind has officailly hit the titanium wall of authors doom!

* * *

Evra's POV

As soon as Mr. Crepsley left again, Darren leaned over the table and started kissing me gently on the lips, when I tried to deepen the kiss; he pulled away and looked smug. "ahah, we don't want o go to fast now, we have the whole night to ourselves" I practically melted at the seductive voice, glad we were still seated. He walked over to me around the table and sat on my lap, putting his arms around my neck, he placed a slow wet kiss on my neck, making me shudder. Grinning, one again his lips were on mine, this time letting me enter, mapping his mouth with my tongue. As we broke apart, panting he blushes, but still smirks "I think I should have a shower" he gets up and quickly leaves me for the bathroom.

'Cock-tease!' I almost yell, until I notice the door. That wonderful welcoming door, left open, and leading to the bathroom. Like a zombie, I slowly walk to the door, push it open silently, and hear the spray of the shower, steam drifting out toward me. Behind the translucent Curtin I see the most beautiful sight, a naked blur of Darren. Walking closer, I shed my clothing quickly, closing the door only as an after thought. Would not want Mr. Crepsley to accidentally see that now, would we?

I pulled back the Curtin only enough to let me in, and then wrapped my arms around Darren's wet torso. He gasped, but soon relaxed into my arms. Slowly, just to relax him, I started drawing patterns on his stomach with my fingers. I guess he was more than relaxed, because soon, a much unexpected moan slipped by his lips. Shifting so he would not notice me looking, I just had so see, and yes, he was hard as a rock. Now that I had seen it, it will take all my self restraint from not reaching out and starting t-

Wait, I forgot, I don't need to exercise mush self restraint anymore. We were showing together for god's sake! So, gently, I reached down and took hold of his manhood, and squeezed the base softly. He made a happy groaning sound, leaning his head back against my shoulder. The sounds he was making suddenly made my own erection hurt with need, so I pulled Darren closer, making my state obvious by pressing into his backside.

"How about we continue this elsewhere…" he trailed off, and I could tell be was blushing something fierce.

I think he heard me grinning around my words "oh? You don't want to have steamy shower sex?" I was joking, but he seamed to think that over a bit. Was he taking me seriously?

After a minute, he finally answered "well, maybe eventually, but I don't want my f-first time t-to be… ummm, I wan tit to be more, like romantic…" he has such a cute stammer! And if he wanted it to be more romantic, I could do that easily. But for now, I already knew neither of us where ready for anything big or complicated. Or painful. I would hate to hurt him!

Licking his ear, "well, I don't think we are ready for that anyways, I was mostly joking" Only mostly! "but I think that since we are both need a bit if a release" squeezing the base of his cock again before continuing for the effect "that I know a fun way to deal with this" I grinned in a way that would intimidate the Cheshire cat.

He groaned in protest when I pulled away, but I stopped him with my lips, in a hard kiss that was eagerly returned. I pulled Darren closer, now facing me, and started slowly rubbing my manhood against his experimentally. We both moaned into each others mouths, and I continued thrusting my hips into his. Starting a rhythm where he met with my hips, we where soon trying to silence our screams in a passionate kiss.

Soon we both came, covering both of our chests. One had shot high enough to land on his cheek, I did not know who's, but did not care as I licked it off. Kind of salty, but I could deal with it. We cleaned up and put some clothing on before retreating to the living room to watch TV. Well, he may have been watching the Simpsons rerun. I wasn't, I was to busy starring at him. But I was allowed to do that now, he was my boyfriend.

Oh! I forgot. Better late than never I guess…

"So, when are we going to tell Mr. C?" I asked during the commercial. "he has to find out eventually."

He seamed reluctant, but answered with barely any hesitation "I guess we should tell him soon shouldn't we?" pause… geez, he left a long enough pause, I don't think he wanted to say this "lets tell him when we are eating together in the morning, I have known him a while, but we never talk about this kind of stuff" he seamed to be more saying to himself than me "I have no clue how he will react, or if he will except us" the way he said it made me feel self conscious, like we did something bad! Now I don't want to tell him. Sigh, but I guess he will have to know. And we will only know his reaction once we tell him.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed, and i hope for reviews... i also want some chocolate. i will hopefully have the next up soon...or eventually... love _the sibley_


	8. intercepted

i have thanks for the very kind reviewers and comments that acctually helped me hammer that bithch of a mental brick wall down :D thanks Nyx's chosen one (julia) and freedoms call for the major help ;D i hope you two (and all my other reviewers...) like this long process taking chapter. YAY FOR NEW LAPTOPS

* * *

Darren's POV

Well, wasn't that fun? I had left the bathroom door open only by accident. I did notice as I stepped into the shower, but it really didn't sink in for some reason…

I seamed to me thinking something along the lines of 'aw well, we are both guys. Not like Evra will care. He often walks around naked. And we are dating. And-' this is probably about where I stopped as he entered the shower with me… I have no regrets! In fact, I'm happy I didn't close the door.

After our little… cleaning session, we watched Simpsons silently until evra reminded me of Mr. C. and how he was yet to be told of our relationship status.

AN---------

I started trying to come up with effective ways to bring that up in conversation subtly. 'Hey Crepsley, can I be excused from the able early so evra and I can go make-out?' tone it down a bit maybe…

'You never told me what your sexuality is?' hmmm, he may not even answer that one…

I imagine myself just leaning over during breakfast and planting a big wet kiss on Evra's cheek. This could work. Or thoroughly scare Mr. Crepsley. But the thought was turning me on again… damn it!

Sneaking away, I enter the bedroom me and evra share. I know what you are thinking; I left my boyfriend to jack-off. No way! I am just going to surprise him. I want to see his face like he saw me earlier. Its only fare. But thinking is just making me more impatient, so I am now going to concentrate only on the task ahead of me ;)

Inside my bag I find camping candles. They may not be the most romantic, but I deal with what I'm dealt. I placed them around the room on bed-side tables and light them up. Next step was harder to do quietly. I experimentally tugged on one of the beds, finding it to slide only with a small scratching noise. Not enough to alert anyone outside the room without vampire hearing. Lifting on the corner, I shoved the bed against the other, and then removed all the blankets.

After remaking the bed and checking all the candles, I dropped all my clothes. Rummaging through my bag again, I found the tightest pair of briefs I had. I never wore them; Mr. C had just come prepared when he bought me clothing. he never asked, just got everything that I _could _wear and that he found acceptable. His tastes weren't bad, but he was bad at guessing size. Besides, I never had told him that 'I only wear boxers, so don't buy me any briefs' it helped now that I wanted them.

When I finally managed to get the ridiculously tiny underwear over my erection (yes, I know, it's not healthy to wear such tight undergarments. But come on, not only was I gay, but I am a vampire. This means sterile. Doesn't matter anyways. The only endangerment I have now it cutting off the blood-flow…) I lay on the bed in what I thought to be a sexy pose, holding myself through the underwear. Now, how am I going to get him in here… I was hopping to just have him walk in at the right time…

Light-bulb finally goes off, I thought it may have needed replacing since it was taking so long… "Mmmhhhnnn, evrraa" I moan, groping myself and rubbing. I repeat myself a few times, louder, softer, differing whenever I felt. I was starting to think he may ignore me and I would have to actually jack-off (damn was this painful) when he knocked on the door.

"Darren. Are you okay in there?" he opened the door to my more moans response. Eyes bugging out of his head (not the only thing obviously standing away from his body…) and mouth slack; he stuttered and peeled his eyes from me to the room.

"Evra," I tried, without much trouble, to sound desperate "please" I lay back, and he was on me in seconds. I could feel his course hands rubbing at my chest, tweaking nipples. Immediately after him mouth found mine, I started on the shirt blocking me from him. Barely parting enough to get the shirt off, he helped by starting his own pants and belt. As he was busy, I caressed the finely molded scales above his belly-button. I love his abs. they are not defined into the six-pack category, but flat and sexy none the less. His nipples are a funny darker green, like his soft hair. I start licking at one of his green nipples, making him gasp and pull me back up for another kiss that lasted long enough to almost suffocate me. Would hate to die just before I loose my virginity here!

Finally with his pants off, we both lay with only our undergarments. "Good god, how did you even get into these?" I gasp as he pulls on the waistband, trying to get it back over my erection. The tiny fabric encasement reached my knees and my manhood (it was embarrassing enough having trouble getting the briefs off) literally sprung up to attention. He laughed, more of a giggle, and dropped his boxers as min hit some far off corner of the room. Soon evra's boxers joined my briefs, and we were kissing hard again, hands trting to touch everywhere at once.

Mr. Crepsley's POV

I'm starting to get bored of searching; secretly doing business away from Darren, not telling him is killing me. But the least I can do is arrive early today and make (my dinner; his breakfast…) the meal. I open the door to the hotel suit, but the room is empty. The teliision is still playing the credits from some stupid cartoon program, but the boys are missing. I use my extra sensitive hearing to find soft moaning and slight slurping sounds. What in the world is that?

Walking towards their bedroom, not bothering to knock (we are all me here anyways, why would it matter?) "You guys in he-"

I back away slowly, closing the door with my eyes closed. Silence everywhere. I take back my earlier comment. I must learn to always knock, especially on the doors of hormonally driven teenaged boys…

It you must know, they were both coiled together on the bed, Darren with his arms around evra's neck, evra's arms around Darren's waist. They were so close together that not a bit of light would pass between their bodies. Did I mention they were both naked? As the day they were born. Kissing in a passionate way, that is until I walked in. both showed brief displays of the horror mirrored on my own face, Darren was blushing and doing a good fish impersonation though. Evra eventually just turned away from me in an obvious meaning of 'um, can you leave? We are kind of in the middle of something.' My god was that scary. And I know that is what today's meal conversation is going to be about, there is no ways you can ignore walking in on your apprentice having intercourse with a snake boy from a freak-show. Although I wish I could erase it from my memory…

* * *

AN- at about this point, i gave up and started playing darts with my twin brother instead... i got new titanium ones for christmas :D

reason for AN, well, my brother happened to accendentally drop one... through my foot... this meant hospital and shots D: bad dart fail

review if you want me to stop intersepting and make darren loose his god-damned virginity already :D love _the sibley_


	9. oh, what the hell?

Ok, no guarantees about how long this chapter is… I had to steal the laptop away from my evil twin brother… he has his own, why the hell does he want to use mine?!

I have been forgetting to do this… I am sorry if I mislead you, but you should just remember anyways-

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Darren, Evra, or Mr. C, I only have fun playing with them before returning them to their rightful owner, Darren Shan. But if anyone would like, I am still accepting them as presents!

Ok, let's start this thing!

* * *

Evra's POV

Ok, so I was all happy that Darren had organized a romantic night, it was like the damn gods have forbidden me any sort of happiness, because in walks Crepsley. We were naked, embracing, panting, erect, and I had my finger practically up Darren's ass… nice timing Mr. C.

After the elder vampire retreated, Darren and I parted sadly, picking up clothes and throwing them on, not caring if they were out own or the others. Well, I noted Darren not putting back on the tiny black briefs… we made little eye contact, knowing we had to find a way to explain his to Mr. C without creeping him out again, it would suck if he did not let us see each other again over a accident. The accident being we forgot to lock the door.

I opened the door to find Crepsley sitting on the couch blushing, and before I could say anything, he started babbling "Darren, Evra, I um, didn't mean to walk in on you. I will k-knock next time, sorry, I don't think you wanted me to see that, and i-I know I d-didn't want to s-see-"

"Mr. Crepsley, its ok. I should have told you before, but we were scared of what you may think…" Darren interrupted (thank god) the babbling vampire. "Can we have you consent to date further?" oh. I was definitely not expecting Darren to ask permission.

"Well, I don think there is much further than THAT… but I would like to say, even though I myself have no interest in the male gender, I fully support you." He looked a bit calmer, I don't really know what to say, I feel like I am watching a movie, not really in the room.

Ok, that was until Darren smiled at me, and put his arm around my waist. "Now, I said I support, not that I wanted to watch hormonal teens having intercourse." He started to smile "but if you want, I can go buy you both some of the things you may be a bit embarrassed to buy yourselves. Like condoms or lube."

Those words just seemed so out of place coming from his mouth, like your mom asking if you wanted a box of tissues in your room. But ten times as creepy. Darren seemed horrified, but nodded. We probably would need them after all, I didn't want anything to hurt.

I grabbed the phone, and said my first words after Mr. C got back. They were no nearly as dramatic or heartfelt…

"hi, can we have Chinese food for three brought to room 346? Thanks. No, we don't normally order form the dinner menu at six in the morning. Yes, we want it now; I am not trying to order ahead. Thank you."

With that sorted out, Darren and I sat down on the couch, Mr. C left for the kitchen to set the table. Hmm, why is Darren sitting so far from me? This is not acceptable! We have been given words of approval; I think we should be celebrating! I pull him into my lap, kissing him on the cheek to make him blush more. As Mr. C came back into the room, Darren tried to get up and move, also not allowed! I hold firm, my intent obvious in my eyes, and he sits down making himself comfortable as possible on a scaly lap.

Why is he so shy now? We were just about to have sex minutes ago, and sudnly he is blushing (in such a cute way) about sitting on my lap. What the hell?!

* * *

Ya, short chapter, sorry. Well, it means there will e a next chapter sooner! I was not feeling incredibly inspired abou this part, I realy didn't feel like doing it, but I kinda need to do this before chapter ten… hope you enjoy it, love _the sibley_


	10. poke

Darren's POV

I think Evra is getting the wrong vibe, I am happy Mr. C has allowed us to date...but it he completely oblivious?!

We were just on a bed, naked, and erect. That's not going to change until something is done about it. And me sitting on his hard-on probably won't do much while I'm wearing pants…

And, I avoided putting on the briefs again, so I am commando. There is a definite reason why guys don't normally go commando in jeans. It rubs you in just the wrong (right?) way, I'm trying my hardest not to moan! And Evra is completely oblivious that he is not helping, I don't think he even knows he is hard! How can you not notice when your thing is being squished against someone else's ass?!

The Chinese food arrived, and I practically jump to answer the door. Then back up. I'm not answering with a total tent pitched. Finally Evra seems to have noticed my dilemma, smiling in a 'light-bulb went off' sort of way. "Hey Darren, your closer, why don't you get it?" he is mocking me now. Well, there is now way I'm backing out of this one!

Face burning; I yell (not intending any sort of pun, but it made Evra smile and laugh before walking into our room to hide his scaly hide.) "I'm coming!"

At the door is a chubby girl, acne covered forehead, and deep blue eyes. She would be kind of cute if you only looked at the eyes… she looked pissed (probably for having to make a delivery so early…) but wheeled a cart into the doorway "hope you enjoy your breakfast sir." Her eyes darted around, noting I was alone in the room. But I had ordered for three. I started coming up with excuses on why I needed so much food, when I was save by Mr. C coming out to pay.

"hey Darren, why don't you go get ready for school?" well, at least he remembered It was a school day and that the hotel would not ask questions about a kid staying for so long without being educated. I remembered something too.

"sure dad, just don't eat all the food before I am done." I grin, walking in the general direction of my room. The girl gasped, oops, she must have seen my… Ya.

Evra was sitting on the bed, the room was still candle lit from what we were interrupted from finishing. I looked at him, so he would catch my intent as I locked the door behind me. "We don't have much time for anything grand, but we do need to fix this." I indicated towards both of our tents.

He crawled across the bed closer to me "then come and get it." He sat on the edge, not going to move another inch until prompted properly. I practically pounced Evra, kissing him passionately. We both dropped our pants to our knees, and he swiveled us into a sixty-nine position. At least, I think it is still called that for gay sex, isn't it? I only had small chances to see porn, and at the time I learned what 69 was, I thought I was straight.

I don't think it mattes what we call it, we were both sucking on each others dicks. And it was divine. I could hold no longer, but I also couldn't warn him, my mouth was full…

He somehow anticipated it, because he pulled away only briefly enough to say "Darren, just come already, you don't need to hold on." Well, that's all the encouragement I needed. I release into Evra's mouth, not stopping sucking on him. A few seconds later he groaned and came in my mouth to. Salty, a bit bitter, but not bad enough to spit out, so I swallowed. Maybe the taste will grow on me?

We both dressed in silence, and just before I reached the door, Evra pulled me into one more light but breathtaking kiss. As we broke apart, Evra opened the door to find mr. c sitting at the table with my new iPod into his ears. He had a bit of a blush to his skin, but we both sat down and sarted eating anyways. There was no need for explanation.

Mr. Crepsley handed me my iPod, and started eating as well. Soon after finishing, he climbed into his coffin, throwing a bag at me before closing the lid.

Evra took the bag, empting the contents onto the counter, lubricated condoms, in three different sizes, a few on different flavors. Grape, chocolate, and a single glow-in-the-dark one… there was also tube of lube, and a manila envelope. We soon found a copy of 'cow-boy' magazine inside of that…

I never thought Mr. C had a sense of humor. Well, at least I hope this is a joke. If he actually thought I wanted to stare at cowboys we was so-

I turn around to find Evra intently leafing through the pages of said magazine…

Ok, well, I can deal with him reading a bit, but I just got a huge question, since it was midday now. The blinds are closed, but it is a sunny day outside, not safe for full vampires. It has been this way since after the food arrived. We only told Mr. C about our 'relationship' a bit before that. When the hell did he have time to go get this stuff?!?!

My mind is wandering to possibilities, maybe he always had it because he had a hunch I was gay. Maybe he is gay?! Maybe he already knew about me and Evra earlier. I don't think I will ever know, unless he willingly offers information. Or if I even remember to ask him when he finally awakens.

* * *

muhahaha, now you wont know anything until after i study more! i dont know wether i am being evil, or giving mercy from this monstrocity... doesnt matter, its making me happy. now i must relinquish the laptop to the twin, so i can study socials instread

ps, if ya like my fanfiction, check out my fictionpress. i am under the same name, and i want more paople to read it. it wil make me happy enough to write more hapters on both **_:D_**

love _the sibley_


	11. the great ending

Oh my lord, am I sorry for taking so god damned long to post the next chapter! Please, forgive me! –Bows deeply-

I have been so feakin' busy. I finished the finals (all A's with only a single B), and started semester two! Oooooo, new classes, hot distractions, choir, worrying about my friend and her suicidal actions-

You get the point. Well, on with the show! (Insert amazing arm gesture here)

* * *

Evra's POV

Well. To say the least, this magazine is interesting. Darren was looking at the condoms, when I noticed it sitting on the counter. I thought 'what the hay, May as well check.'

I'm starting to get ideas. I don't know if Darren would think that is good or bad…

Whoa. A Thought just smacked me in the face so hard I'm surprised to still be seated on the couch. Mr. Crepsley is sleeping or the day. In a _vampire_ sleep, where almost nothing can wake him.

I silently slipped behind Darren; he was looking intently at the green packaged condom. That kind of stare that if he looked long enough maybe it would go away. My arms slithered around him from behind, he jumped a little before settling down and leaning into my embrace.

"Any reason why you are jumpy this morning?" he turned around in my arms, and slipped his hands behind my back.

"Were we not just walked in on trying to do the dead not long ago?" he countered.

"Good point." Since his back was turned, I grabbed some of the condoms from the counter and slid them into his back pocket. "We did get walked in on. This means we did not get to finish what we started." I pulled suggestively on the back pocket I just slid the condoms into, rubbing his but simultaneously.

He moaned, so a started to grope at his but, pulling him close enough to squish our penis' against each other. Before I cum in my pants, I think a little change in scenery is in order. To the bedroom!

The candles-although much smaller- still burned in various places around the room. Before dropping Darren on the bed, I made sure to pull his shirt up and over his abdomen. Backing up, I had to push him down again so he would not follow me. Slowly, my hips started to sway, and played with the shirt I had thrown on in haste, (which was apparently his…) I pulled my pants down to just where-if I HAD any. But, being reptilian, I sort of lack in the 'hair' area- my pubic hair would be seen.

I then slowly eased myself onto him, laying with my left leg at his hip, and my right knee at his crotch.

"mnnn. Evraaaa." Ok. If I wasn't hard before (which I defenatly was!) then I would have a raging erection now. I had to use a LOT of will power to not come in my pants as he moaned my name over and over. But I did rip his pants off…

"Darren, I need you to relax. And open your mouth" I offered my three fingers and he eagerly started to slick them up. Will power, will power, I am Trying my hardest to wait!

I pulled my fingers away and started to rub at his puckered hole with one of the now-lubed fingers. I retrieved his pants from beside up with the other hand and handed him the first condom there. "open please." He took it from me, almost opened it. The started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAAAAHAHAH, y-you grabbed the c-chocolate one! HAHA" Darren pulled away from my and opened the condom. He then unzipped my jeans and pushed them down only enough to access me. the condom was placed between his teeth as he pumped me with both hands for a second, then he started unrolling it along my length.

Dared lay back down beneath me, and spread his legs a bit wider in invitation. Happy to oblige, I stuck my first- and now probably cold from being wet- finger into his tight virgin hole. He looked uncomfortable, so I started moving, and suddenly he screamed.

About to pull out, he grabbed my hand and moaned as he started to ride my finger. "Aim there! Ugnn, it f-feels so gooood"

I pushed the second finger in, and he went stiff again, but I did as told, and looked for the spot I hit before and started assaulting it. Adding the third finger, we did the pain to please process again. "Darren, I can't hold back any longer, can I put it in now?" I don't want to scare him away, but I neeeed this.

"Please! Do it already! I'm gonna come!" hmm, he asked for it. I removed my fingers to replace them at the entrance with my now artificially chocolate flavored manhood. Darren started to relax, breathing slowly, but heavily. Gently, I started to prod his entrance until the tip was in, then nudged bit my bit to the hilt. I could see the tears forming at the corner of Darren's eyes, and kissed them away. He nodded and I took it as the go ahead to move, so I pulled almost all the way out, before ramming back in and aiming for the spot he loved so much. OH gods was he ever tight! And warm! Not wanting to accidentally come and leave Darren unsatisfied, I picked up his neglected length and started to rub to the slow tempo I was not ramming in and out of his rear.

I just could not help it, when I remembered, I needed to ask. "Hey Darren, do you like chocolate dick up your ass?" before he could answer, I thumped back into him again. Picking up the pace, he is now moving in unison to meet me as I pushed in.

With one final cry, Darren came in my hand and all over both of our chests. As he did so, his but tightened and death gripped my penis, I only managed to hit his spot once more before exploding inside of him. We both rolled over so that he was on top, and I still had not pulled out yet. "I love you evra. And chocolate."

Smiling, I feebly wrapped my arms around him "I love you too Darren. Never leave me."

In this position, we both drifted off to sleep, satisfied, in love, and without virginity.

* * *

Im sorry, I just had to add the chocolate thing in there… cuz, ya see, my brother and his boyfriend made brownies. And the cutie brought me some. Oh. I think I forgot to mention, I STILL don't own Darren shan, erva von, or mr. Crepsley. But my birthdays coming up, so hopefully domeone will love me enough to do a fan-art for this for me C: I would die of happiness. Love, _the Sibley._


	12. authors note prompt!

Ok ok, I know I put the happy "COMPLETE" status on this, but I have been thinking. And it may never be good when I am thinking, because I have disassociated identity disorder and am bipolar… ANYWAYS, who wants a sequel? Hmm? Hummm? I am posting this quick, before I get lazy and change my mind.

You see, I would like to make a proposition. If you guys can manage to give me 100 reviews (yes I will accept multiple from the same person, it makes me feel extra loved) I will give you a SEQUEL! Flames are accepted, as they keep me warm, but criticism toward my bad spelling makes me cry. I already know its not so good, and it has apparently to o with the aforementioned disorder. Apparently. (in case you could not see my telepathic awesomeness, I shrugged there…) so, as recap, because nobody reads authors notes…

SEQUEL EQUALS 100 REVIEWS

Muti-review same reviewer accepted

Flames accepted.

Love, the Sibley

(Ps, the sequel may also start earlier if I get the fanart I never got D: )

(Pps, i have decided to ask for a beta. my spelling is horrid, and i am -as you all know, a lazy ass- so, volenteers could not only read it before anyone else, but be y new bestest friend :D pm me if you are interested)


End file.
